Who Needs Strawberries?
by Sheila Bryant
Summary: SemiSMUT ALERT! Why Semi? Well, because it's 3 chapters and the real action is only in chapter 3, so I thought I would tell you right away. This is set right after Rory's BDay Parties in Season 1. R&R and I might post a new story soon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_  
Emily and Richard, and all other recognizable Gilmore Girls characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. I use these characters without permission, but am not making any profit from the copyrighted characters. No infringement is intended._

* * *

The night was pitch-black as they drove home in silence. Dark clouds hid the full moon from her view as she stared out of the front window, deep in thought. Her husband didn't take his eyes off the road, knowing her well enough to keep quiet for the entire ride.  
When they pulled into the driveway, she blinked a few times to make herself snap out of the trance she had been in. Hearing her husband getting out of the car, she took a deep breath and unbuckled herself, waiting for him to open the door for her.  
She gave him a small smile when she accepted his offered hand, letting him pull her out of her seat. The cool air was harsh against her skin and she quickly followed him to the front door to get out of the cold again. In a way, she was grateful that it brought her back to reality. She didn't want to think about tonight anymore.  
Tonight had tugged at old wounds. It was just a scratch on the scars that covered her heart, but it hurt enough to want to get rid of the memory.  
If only she could find a way to get angry at her daughter so that the dull aching in her chest would stop. She would find a way to cover her sadness, that was for certain. But she would need help. 

She kept on pondering as her husband helped her out of her coat and she walked through the foyer. Emily felt drained. Her head was beginning to ache and the muscles in her neck felt sore from holding her composure. How she wished to relax but she couldn't. If she'd relax, she would start thinking again. She wanted to sleep, to forget, and to dream of better times.  
She was just about to walk upstairs as she heard her husband call out to her while he strolled towards the drink cart.  
"Care for a drink?" Richard asked.  
Emily took a hold of the banister but stopped and turned towards him, sighing, "No thank you. I just want to go to bed."

Grabbing some ice cubes from the bucket, he furrowed his brow. She sounded tired and it concerned him more than he wanted her to know. Concentrating on preparing his scotch, he addressed her again before she ascended the staircase. "What was that about you not knowing our daughter?"  
Emily let her hand fall to her side and slowly walked towards him as he poured the brown liquor into the glass. "Let's just say that I found out some things tonight that proved it." Taking the drink from his hand, she walked over to loveseat and dropped down on it.  
Richard nodded to himself while he fixed another drink, walking over and sitting down next to her.

They were both silent for a moment, staring blankly ahead, occasionally taking a sip of liquor.  
Furrowing her brow slightly, Emily addressed her husband without looking at him. "Did you know that she broke her leg?"  
Richard raised his eyebrows. "She did? Well, she didn't seem to have any trouble walking tonight..."  
Turning her head towards him, she snapped, "She didn't break it recently; she broke it three years ago."  
He turned his upper body towards her, staying calm. "Oh?"  
Emily crossed her free arm over her chest, holding her glass up, still facing away from him. "She broke her leg and didn't tell me." Her voice held frustration, anger, and a trace of sadness.  
"Well-" he started but she cut him short.  
"She could have at least called."  
He tried again, "Yes, she could have..."  
"But, of course, she didn't." Emily rolled her eyes, her anger rising as she thought about it further.  
Richard knew she wouldn't let him get another word in, so he just nodded and stayed quiet.  
"And you know what reason she came up with when I asked her?" She finally looked at him, her eyes sparkling as she shot him a look that was meant for Lorelai, her index finger pointed at him.

Looking at her expectantly, he kept quiet, cocking his head slightly to signal to her to continue.  
"She said it was no big deal," she waved her hand in the air, "and 'If I'd been really sick you would have known'," Emily squinted her eyes, "Can you believe that?"  
She saw him raising his eyebrows, nodding and looked away.  
Bringing her glass closer to her lips, she mumbled, "If I'd been really sick." Taking a sip, she felt another wave of anger washing through her along with the alcohol as she thought of her daughter's words again.  
"Goodness! If breaking your leg isn't being 'really' sick what is?" She shrugged her shoulders, turning towards her husband again. "Of course I know the difference between breaking something and sickness, but that's not the point. What if she had broken her neck instead of her leg? Would that have been a kind of medical condition severe enough to tell me about?" Looking into Richard's eyes, she huffed in frustration. Staring into the distance, she spat, "I should call her and give her a piece of my mind _right_ now." Emily brought the glass to her lips again and downed the rest of the watered-down scotch.

Taking a close look at his wife, Richard waited another moment before he put his glass down slowly and turned towards her.  
His voice was calm and steady as he spoke. "I know you're upset about this, dear, but you also know that three years ago our daughter had no reason to call us." She shot him a look but stayed quiet. "The way things were between you back then, you should know that she would have been afraid of your reaction to her being hurt."  
He watched her as she looked away, pouting. He had to suppress a smile. He didn't want her to get angry at him and knowing her as well as he did, he knew better than to grin at her when she was facing defeat.  
Gently taking the empty glass from her, he put it down on the coffee table before he placed his hand on her forearm."Today has been rather exciting," he stated simply, brushing his hand down to take hers as he moved to stand up. "I think it would be best for you to get a good night's sleep." Richard pulled her up as well, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her temple. "See if you still feel like calling her tomorrow morning."  
Guiding her towards the staircase, he knew that she would calm down enough to not call their daughter in the morning.  
He was glad that she had let him talk her out of it, knowing full well that she had wanted him to all along.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay folks. So I decided to put this into chapters since Sweetie and I agreed that the splits fanficDOTnet comes up with are just awful. Hope you like this first scene. Thanks to UnaVitaSegreta - my sweet Sweetie - for all her help. I'm really impressed that your ears haven't started bleeding yet after all my whining._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**_  
See chapter 1 -if you must-.  
_

* * *

Looking up from her plate, Emily addressed her husband, "Any special wishes for dinner tomorrow?"  
"None in particular," he answered between bites, glancing at her. "Why do you ask?"  
She shrugged her slim shoulder, brushing it off. "Well, tomorrow is Friday..."  
"Oh, is it?" He looked up at her, "Hmm... I hadn't realized."  
When he didn't say any more, she rolled her eyes, stating the obvious, "Tomorrow is Friday, which means that the girls are going to be here." Looking down at her plate, she cut the roast more forcefully than necessary. "After that dreadful party last week, I don't know if I want them here at all."  
Putting down the silverware, he looked at her accusingly, "Oh, dear, don't you think you're overreacting a bit now?"  
Their eyes met and he went on, "We discussed this matter thoroughly and I am sure that both you and the girls are going to be fine."  
His wife looked back down at her plate, shrugging, "Yes, well ..." 

Richard's face lit up as he remembered something. "Speaking of which, you know there was this very interesting article in the magazine Rory gave me." He tried to hide his grin.  
Taking the glass of red wine that stood next to her plate, Emily looked at him, trying to sound as interested as she could muster. "Was there...?" The sparkle in his eyes made her wonder what he was up to, so she quickly looked away as she took a sip of her Merlot.  
Trying to play it down as best he could, Richard concentrated on slicing the meat in front of him. "Yes. I would have never thought what women seem to dream about when it comes to their love life."  
He looked up immediately as he heard his wife coughing, having choked on her wine after his statement.

Looking up at him wide-eyed, she tried to find her voice again, hoping she had misunderstood him. "WHAT?"  
Glad that she was okay, he grinned boyishly at her, trying hard not to chuckle at her shocked expression. Richard shrugged innocently, explaining it further, "Well, there was this survey they printed and it seems that many women dream of having various kinds of food eaten off their bodies by their mate."  
Emily's eyes widened even further, "You're not serious."  
He couldn't hold back his chuckle. "Believe me, I am."  
Taking her napkin, she looked away. "Well that is ..." she tried to search for the right word, "interesting...?" Dabbing her mouth with the napkin, she shrugged.  
Richard grinned like the Cheshire Cat while they continued eating in silence.

Giving her a few minutes to let the information sink in, he couldn't stop himself from digging deeper. It was too tempting a topic to let it pass so quickly. Glancing at her, he tried to keep his voice as unbiased as possible, "So ...would you?"  
She didn't look up as she answered with a question, "Would I what?"  
He held back a chuckle, knowing full well that she knew what he was talking about. "Like me to eat my steak off your belly…?"  
Letting her silverware fall onto the plate, she glared at him. "I most certainly would not."  
Richard decided to tease her further, grinning broadly, "What about strawberries and whipped cream?"  
"Richard!?" She raised her voice, anger burning in her eyes as she met his amused gaze.  
Shrugging, he held up his hands in defense. "I'm just asking."  
"Let's just drop the topic, please." Her voice was stern as she grabbed her knife and fork again.  
Bowing his head lightly, he still grinned. "Whatever you say dear."

Concentrating on her dish, she swallowed a bite of potato before she took her glass again, mumbling, "It's not the season for strawberries anyway." She saw her husband's broad grin over the rim of the glass before she looked away.

* * *

_**Author's note: **What? Am I bugging you too much? Nah, not really, or do I? Well, this was the 2nd scene I came up with ... the next installment is going to be smut. Yes, SMUT. I mean, NC-17. Between Emily and Richard. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**_  
See chapter 1 -if you must-._

_**Author's Note / WARNING:  
**I know that fanficDOTnet has something against this kind of stuff, but you have been warned. **This is serious love making! **Why I don't call it sex? Well, mainly because I don't think two people as deeply in love as Emily and Richard in my little universe could ever get it going without their emotions shining through and they do. Just read on and find out if you dare!  
_

* * *

_Later that night_

Emily had already gone to bed, needing some quiet time alone to concentrate on reading a novel for her book club. She had been reading for a couple of hours, trying to like the book, but the story was just not her kind of thing. And besides, the author that had written the major part of the story hadn't finished it. It was well known that the last few chapters were written by someone else because the original author had died before he had been able to finish the book. At least it wasn't that thick. A couple of hours more and she'd be through with it.  
She was just about to turn another page as she heard the door being opened.  
Turning her head she furrowed her brow as her husband didn't step into the room immediately.

Emily took off her reading glasses and closed her book. "Richard?"  
"Yes, dear?" Her husband slowly walked through the door, carefully watching the tray he was carrying.  
She watched him as he made his way towards the bed. "What is this?" She tucked her legs up as he put the tray down on her side of the bed.  
"Whipped cream," Richard grinned at her.  
Placing her book and glasses on her nightstand, she looked at him suspiciously. "We already had dessert."  
He sat down next to her, placing his hand on the part of the sheet that covered her thigh. "This isn't dessert, dear."  
"It's strawberries and cream, Richard, that is des--" She furrowed her brow, pointing at the berries "Where did you get these?"  
Richard chuckled lowly, "Is that the only question you can come up with right now?"  
"I am just confused, since it isn't the season for strawberries." She shrugged, still confused.  
Bending over her, he brushed his lips over hers. "There are a lot of things you can do when you have money."

Emily pulled back a bit, looking into his eyes. The mischievous sparkle they held made her a tad nervous, but she held her tongue.  
When his wife didn't say any more, he kissed her again, whispering, "Do you remember what else we talked about the last time I mentioned strawberries?"  
She suddenly felt herself blush when she remembered. Turning her face away, she smiled shyly. "You're not serious."  
Richard's grin widened, "Come on, Emmy..."  
Looking back at him, she felt a tingle rush through her body at the way he stared at her. Her gaze fell on the tray. Besides the bowl of fresh strawberries, there was one with whipped cream and one with some grapes that seemed to be frozen.  
She tried to argue, "Richard, it's Thursday night and I have an appointment at 8:30 tomorrow morning."  
He didn't say anything but took the tray and crawled over to his side of the bed, putting it down.  
"You have to get up early tomorrow, too." She watched as he knelt on the bed, slowly unfastening the buttons of his pajama top. "Richard, are you listening to me?" She was a little afraid of what was to come and it disturbed her immensely that he didn't talk to her at all.

Taking off his pajama top, he looked at her, his gaze unreadable. He crawled over to her, placed his right leg and arm on her left side and grinned mischievously, hovering over her.  
"Richard?"  
Still not saying a word, he bent down and kissed her.  
She instinctively closed her eyes but opened them the second his mouth left hers. "Please tell me you don't mean that..."  
He kissed her harder this time, forcing her mouth open.  
She couldn't stop herself from moaning, the passion he put into the kiss silencing the faint voice of doubt in the back of her mind completely. Taking a deep breath as his lips left hers, she didn't open her eyes this time. His mouth trailed hot kisses down her jaw bone and neck. Her eyes still closed, she smiled, mumbling, "...You're not serious." Emily sighed and brushed her hands up his strong arms, resting them on his shoulders as she enjoyed the feelings his actions evoked.

Biting her neck, he smiled when another moan escaped his wife. He would definitely not stop now. She mumbled something about not wanting to ruin the linen sheets but he didn't listen. The conversation they had had at the dining room table had stuck with him, nagging at his mind. He had imagined what it would be like to follow through on it and when he hadn't been able to brush the thought off, he had made up his mind.  
Kissing his way down her chest, he slowly began to open the buttons of her pajamas on his way down, caressing every inch of newly exposed skin with his mouth.  
Emily arched her back, shivering as she felt his lips and tongue explore her torso. He had slid further down on the mattress, still straddling her. When he had reached the last button, he slid his hands up her sides to peel the silk covering further off her warm skin.  
He kissed his way up to her neck again as she sat up, sneaking her arms around his neck.

Smiling as he nibbled her earlobe, she whispered, "You know what you forgot?"  
Not stopping, he went on kissing her neck. "What?"  
"Ice cream," Emily giggled as he nuzzled her neck.  
Pulling away, he looked into her sparkling dark eyes. "Ice cream?"  
She nodded, "Mhm."  
"That wasn't on the list..."  
His wife looked at him from under her lashes, her voice a seductive whisper. "I have my own list."  
Richard felt a wave of arousal wash over him at her words. "So you did think about it."  
"Not before you suggested it." She giggled, feeling her skin tingle at the intensity of his gaze.

Pulling away from her, he felt her arms tightening around him and gave her a questioning look.  
She didn't let go, raising her eyebrows. "Now where do you think you're going?"  
"To get ice cream?" He smiled boyishly.  
Her smile matched his, "And champagne."  
"Champagne?" Richard's eyebrows slowly rose at her statement.  
Nodding again, she brushed her hands down his chest and pushed him back. "I think it would be easier to go to the kitchen."  
The look on his face was priceless. It was fun to tease him at times, it was fun to be naughty and with him she knew she could. It had taken time to get comfortable enough to do certain things and this was yet another border they had never crossed in the many years of their marriage.  
Tonight, however, she felt daring enough to agree to his plan, but on her conditions.

Emily didn't bother buttoning her pajama top as she slid off the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. She heard him grabbing the tray and following her and she decided to tease him a bit more. Half way down the staircase, she brushed her shirt down her shoulders and let it drop to the floor after descending the last stair. She was careful not to let it fall in his path to make sure he wouldn't slip on it. After all, she needed him in one piece. It felt strange walking through the foyer half naked, but when she turned around to flash her husband a promising smile, she knew by the way he looked at her that it was worth it. Putting enough distance between them, she decided to get rid of her pajama bottoms as well, slipping out of them without stopping on her way through the dining room.

His jaw dropped to the floor as she stepped over her discarded trousers, her white silk panties the only garment remaining on her slender body.  
He suddenly caught himself thanking the lord that they had turned up the heating earlier tonight. Watching her switching on the light in the kitchen, he quickly followed her and put the tray on the cooking isle in the middle of the room.  
Emily knew his eyes were on her as she opened the refrigerator, leaning forward. She was standing on her toes, partly because the floor was a little colder than she had thought and partly because she knew it made the muscles in her legs flex, giving her husband an even nicer view. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she searched for something nice.  
The way she stood there, gazing into the refrigerator made his heart beat faster. She raised one foot to rub it against the back of her lower leg.  
Richard couldn't hold himself back. Rushing towards her, he slid his hands around her torso, bending down to bite her neck.

Surprised by his sudden move, Emily moaned as he pulled her closer towards him, his hot flesh rubbing against her backside through the smooth material of his pajamas. Turning in his embrace, she crushed her body against his, loosing herself in his feverish kisses.  
He took a step aside, pushing her back against the second door of the refrigerator.  
Emily shifted her pelvis, her leg encircling him. She moaned when her husband's hand slid between them to massage her through her panties.  
His mouth left hers, trailing kisses down her bare chest, teasing her breasts with his lips and teeth. She grabbed the back of his head, entangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way down her belly, his hands grabbing the hem of her panties.  
Leaning her head back against the cool metal of the refrigerator, she felt him pushing her panties down her legs while kissing the inside of her thigh. She pushed herself forward, silently begging him to go ahead, groaning in protest as he stood back up.

Richard grinned. He had been tempted to obey her wish but the throbbing erection pressing against his trouser leg had stopped him from remaining kneeling in front of her. He felt her digging her fingernails into the skin of his back, moaning in pleasure as he brought his hands up to massage her full breasts.  
He moved one of his strong hands further up her body to brush her hair back from her face before dropping it to her shoulder, pushing her down.  
Not thinking clearly, she felt the pressure on her shoulder and let herself glide down until she was sitting on the ground. Her husband snuck one of his strong arms around her, breaking their passionate kiss only to reclaim her lips seconds later, his tongue battling hers even fierier than before.  
Emily let him push her backwards, the cold tiles harsh on her hot skin as she lay on her back. Not letting go of her, Richard freed his hard member from his pants with one hand, rubbing himself against her, swallowing her moans.

She pushed herself up, begging him to go ahead. A flash of pleasure soared through her as he entered her in one swift movement.  
Pulling her lips away from his to take a deep breath, she felt him moving on top of her, his thrusts hard and deep.  
Richard propped himself up on his elbows, sneaking his hands behind her back to hold on to her shoulders. Burying his head in the nape of her neck, he moved harder against her, the breathless moans of his wife arousing him further as he kept on pumping into her.  
She felt the tiles rubbing against her skin, slippery from sweat yet warmed by the head radiating from her body as he kept on pushing into her.  
Emily clung to his body, meeting his thrusts, her passion unleashed by the power of their love.

Quickening his movements, her husband turned his head to look down on her. Her eyes were closed firmly, her neck arched back and her mouth opened slightly. Bending down, he slid his tongue over the salty skin of her throat, feeling her shivering beneath him as she moaned his name.  
The touch of his tongue added to the sensation she felt burning inside of her, spreading over her, letting her skin tingle. The way his body rubbed against hers, the softness of his touch, and the force of his thrusts took her over the edge. Richard pushed into her a few more times before he felt his own release taking over his senses and he collapsed on top of her.

They were both silent for a moment, trying to calm down while he rolled off her, lying next to her on the cold floor.  
"Richard?" Emily panted.  
Looking over to her, he tried to catch his breath, "Yes, dear?"  
"I'm lying on the kitchen floor." Hearing him chuckle, she had to grin.  
Still breathing heavily, he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "I don't think I can help you with that just yet."  
She moved her head to look up at him, "Oh, don't bother." She grinned widely. "I actually don't really care that much in this very moment."  
Richard chuckled again, bending over to kiss her gently.

A few moments later, he sat up, smiling down at her. "Want me to help you up?" He saw her nod and snuck his arms around her upper body, lifting her up into a sitting position. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes, letting her body go limp as she leaned against him.  
"I think I am beginning to care now," she mumbled, feeling his body shake as he chuckled lowly. Emily pulled back and looked at him. "We should tidy up here."  
Leaning forward, he gave her a quick kiss.

She felt sticky and exhausted. Looking around, her eyes got caught on the still open door of the refrigerator. Standing up, she closed it, suddenly realizing that she was completely naked. Looking down at herself, she then glanced at her husband as he got up and stood next to her, grinning.  
"Uhm..." her eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to cover herself with.  
Pulling up his trousers, Richard grinned down at her, "Yes?"  
"Would you mind if I'd go upstairs and take a shower right now?" She felt her cheeks redden. Over thirty years of marriage and she still blushed when she knew he was looking at her. They had gone skinny dipping, they had kissed and touched every inch of each other, they had just had passionate sex on the kitchen floor, and still she blushed as she felt his eyes scan her body.

Richard knew she felt uncomfortable by the way she tried to wrap her arms around her torso to cover herself. Stepping towards her, he put his arms around her, feeling her relax against him as he gently kissed her temple.  
She leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. His skin felt sticky and warm. Still, she didn't mind. It made her smile knowing she had caused it to get that way.  
"Tell you what…." he mumbled, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his.  
Not lifting her head, she wrapped her arms around him, "Hmm?" It felt nice to be hugged by him, even if he was sweaty.  
"You go upstairs and take a shower. I'll tidy up here and be with you in a few minutes."  
She nodded, "Thank you, dear."

Leaning in for a tender kiss, he smiled at her. They shared a loving glance before Emily turned around and walked out of the door to collect her clothes and take a shower.  
Watching her leaving the room, he grinned to himself. His gaze fell on the tray he had prepared earlier tonight. Taking one of the strawberries, he dipped it in the whipped cream, biting it off at the stem. Looking down at the bowl of fruit he chuckled.

Who needed strawberries when you had a wife like Emily?

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Tada!! Now that was nice, wasn't it? Come on, tell me it was. Oh, even better - tell me what you think/thought and the more detailed the better! I LIKE reviews, yes I do! _


End file.
